


I Wish You Would

by mushroomtracks



Category: Rio Bravo (1959)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtracks/pseuds/mushroomtracks
Summary: A story I have created in order to emotionally support Dude from Rio Bravo.
Comments: 1





	I Wish You Would

As I rode into town on the back of a stranger's horse, I was worried about what luck Rio Bravo would give and take from me. Dehydrated and drifting in and out of consciousness, all I really wanted was to law down in the shade, away from the glaring Texas sun. Though I could see the town in the distance and the cowboy who picked me up assured me we were close to help, I was almost certain I would die before someone could help me.

After nearly falling off his horse twice, the cowboy moved me to sit in front of him so he could hold onto me and not leave me behind. After what seemed like a lifetime, he slowed down and began to talk to someone, though I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. My eyes stayed shut and the pounding in my head continued as the new voice grabbed me by the waist and carried me bridal style into the nearest building.

As we entered, the room descended into madness as I was gently laid on a table.

“Well Colorado, where’d you find her anyways?” said the new voice.

“I was riding out to tell the Burdette ranch why no one came back to the ranch last night and on the way back I saw her laying beside the trail. At first, I thought she was dead, but I think she’s still breathing.”

As I opened my eyes, I saw a man leaning his ear towards my chest to see if I was still alive. While other people began to gather around and ask questions, the cowboy, Colorado as I now knew him, brought me a bottle of beer.

“Move,” was all I could utter before I struggled to get off the table and out the door. I collapsed onto my hands and knees before vomiting on the road. After I had stopped to breathe, the man who had carried me into the bar was helping me back to my feet. Rugged and a little dirty looking, I examined his face before turning around to vomit again.

“Miss, I think you should drink a little of this if you think you can keep it down. Dude, maybe we should bring Consuela up. She knows better than us about… uh, these womanly problems,” Colorado said while offering the bottle to me.

“I’m not pregnant,” I said while grabbing the bottle from his hands, “if that’s what you’re saying. I’m just lost and a little sick. Surely this beer will help and I can get on my way again as soon as I’m feeling better.”  
“Pardon my asking ma’am, but are you traveling alone by foot?” questioned the man who had helped me up, Dude as Colorado had called him.

“Though it is none of your business, yes I am. I am headed towards the railroads they’re building a little farther west.”

The two men looked anxiously at each other while I slowly began to sip from the bottle. The liquid felt cold and refreshing while running down my desperately dry throat. “Now is there someone who can help me or are you two going to nurse me back to health?” I asked irritably. While the drink had helped my throat, there was no telling how long it would be before I collapsed again.

Gently leading me back inside the bar, Colorado took the bottle and looked around the room. “What’s your name if you don’t mind my asking, miss?”

“Elizabeth,” I replied.

“Colorado. And this here is Dude. We don’t know much about medicine or sickness, but we are the lawmen in this town. I sure am glad I found you on the side of that road instead of some outlaw or thief. Aw, miss, you don’t look so good, are you feeling any better?”

Feeling a little snappy, I said, “now, Colorado, I just emptied my stomach on the ground over there. I’m not sure how pretty I’m supposed to look right now.”

Leaning onto the bar, Dude chuckled at my response. “Don’t mind Colorado,” he said, “He’s just saying you look a little dusty. Falling asleep on the side of the road will do that to just about anyone. How about I show you up to the bath so you can wash up and I’ll see if I can’t getcha some new clothes. Surely Feathers will have an extra skirt or two you can borrow. Colorado, why don’t you go ask her and then bring Chance over?”

“Yessir, I will. Hopefully, you’ll be feeling a little better when I get back Miss Elizabeth.”

“Oh please, just Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth,” Colorado smiled before turning and walking away.

Dude turned to me and outstretched his arm, “Okay sweetheart, the bath’s just up these stairs. Do you mind holding my arm so I can lead you up there without taking a fall?” 

I was tempted to tell him I could walk myself, but my head was beginning to feel light again. As I held his upper arm I felt his muscles straining and flexing against my touch while we moved slowly up the stairs. He opened the door and looked at me with a grin before saying, “I think this part is up to you, Elizabeth. There's a towel on the inside. Now you just holler if you need anything.”

Leaving me with a tip of his hat, he turned and went down the stairs. As he left I felt my arm missing his to hold.


End file.
